samandmaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Abe Lincoln Must Die!
Abe Lincoln Must Die is the fourth episode of Season 1 of the Sam & Max video game series by Telltale Games. It has been released for free to promote Season 1. Synopsis The Freelance Police are called out when the President of the U.S.A. goes mad and starts passing irrational legislation. They are initially denied access by Agent Superball, however, by successfully prank calling him from their office, Sam and Max gain access to the White House. Here Sam discovers that the President seems to be hypnotized, but the Head of Secret Service (Chuckles) won't let Sam and Max hit the President over the head (which is how to un-hypnotise someone). So the two poke around, but are escorted out by Chuckles upon trying to enter the War Room (the room controlling the U.S. arsenal of weapons). Outside, Whizzer (now govenor of West Dakota) enters the White House, apparently about to give a speech to the President about Soda Abuse. However, the President, for whatever reason, can't understand Whizzer at all, so Sam and Max "interpret" for the President, in order to cause Whizzer to both need to go to the washroom and to mistake the washroom for the War Room, earning him an escort outside, courtesy of Chuckles. Alone with the President at last, Max punches him over the head, decapitating the President, now found to really be a puppet, and not a hynotis''ee'', but a hypnotis''er''! Chuckles comes back in, and, rather than arrest Sam and Max, animates a memorial statue of Abraham Lincoln to win the resulting emergency election! A call again from The Commissioner gives the duo a new (and obvious) mission: stop Abe Lincoln from winning the election! The duo decides that the only way to stop Lincoln from winning the debate unopposed is to make one of them the next President of the U.S.A.: Max! But since Max can't win the debate by himself, Sam and Max rig the debate by replacing Abe's speech cards with various signs and slogans, and asking about various issues (nuclear waste hazards, education and religion, and taxation), and also by setting up Lincoln with a date with Sybil Pandemik (whom, at the time, was running a dating service)- right while Abe was claiming to have family values. Left with no better candidate, Max is elected President. Lincoln reverts to plan B: to hypnotically enslave the free world! Afterwards, the Freelance Police set up Bosco (now dressed as a Russian) to receive a hundred million dollars (the price for "Truth Serum", which is really a bottle of vodka), courtesy of the US discretionary budget. Using this, Sam and Max make the Soda Poppers (with Peepers and Specs being governors of North and South Dakota) fight over Mt. Rushmore, and decide to start a Civil War. Now that there's a war, the War Room is now accessible (after sending Superball on a holiday). Looking at the government's targets for destruction (using the self-replicating missiles disguised as the Washington Memorial), the duo discover that there's a beacon at Bosco's store- right behind a sign! While Bosco has his own defence against the missiles, Sam and Max take the beacon and place it on the rampaging Lincoln. They then head back to the War Room and launch a missile at Lincoln and Chuckles (who has been on Lincoln's shoulder throughout Lincoln's regime), destroying Lincoln's body. Characters *Sam - Sent by the Commissioner along with Max to stop the President. *Max - Best friend and partner of Sam. *The Bug - Still owned & used by Sam & Max after being purchased in the previous episode. Can listen too and repeat what people say. *The Commissioner - Calls Sam & Max to take care of the president, and after doing so, calls them again to win the emergency election. *Hubert - Office plant-pet of Sam and Max. *Mr Spatula - Office goldfish-pet of Sam and Max who right after this episode is appointed vice-president. *Agent Superball - Twice throughout the episode, blocks a door Sam & Max must go through. Member of the Secret Service. *Jimmy Two-Teeth - Rat who relaxes in the Whitehouse Pool (unlike the other episodes where he lives in the Rat Hole of the Office). *Leonard Steakcharmer - Still in the closet after imprisonment in the previous episode. *Sybil Pandemik - First an occupant of a dating service, later a "carbon dating service" occupant. *Hugh Bliss - Stays on the street doing a disappearing trick selling Prismatology books. *Bosco - Owner of Bosco's Inconvenience, paranoid of the government. *The President - Fake president controlled by Chuckles. *Chuckles - The main antagonist of this episode, who controls the Puppet President & Abraham Lincoln. *Abraham Lincoln - The other main antagonist of this episode, who unsuccessfully attempts to win the emergency election (and is destroyed by Sam & Max). *Soda Poppers - A trio of Child Stars from the 70s. **Whizzer, attempting to convince the president to stop the issues of Soda Abuse. **Peepers & Specs, the governors of North & South Dakota who start a civil war due to the actions of Sam and Max. External Links * Episode page on Telltale's site Category:Video Games Category:Telltale Episodes Category:Sam & Max: Save the World